New World New Hope
by jtd3
Summary: three kids that are mager fans of naruto manga, anime, and video games. get sucked up into the naruto world can they get help from the naruto world to get home or are they stuck there untill they die. oh and this story will continue till the end of the pain saga or the jiuubi sga.
1. Chapter 1

Jtd: **What up new story and in this story we have oc. These will be the first oc I have ever made so don't rage if they seem not well done. Ok so I will introduce my three oc and their bio.**

1: **this characters name is Jake Don. He is a boy. He is a nice kid and will be the protagonist of the story except for naruto of course. Jake and his friends that come with him to the naruto world were bullied in their home town Wilma Oklahoma. He has a big appetite like all the great anime heroes do. He wants no more than to save the people he cares about and will stop at nothing to get home to his family in his world. He has a secret even he does not know of but I will tell you here when they are in the middle of their trip to narutovers it is in the middle of the four tails or son goku (oh and yes son goku is the name of a giant monkey not the anime hero of dbz.) sealing in the Roshi and instead of roshi getting the four tails Jake gets him instead do not hate and he is my favorite tailed beast. Age 7 so he can go to the academy. About 5 feet in height just like his friend. He wears a loose shirt like those that you don't care about. Baggy pants. Shaggy hair like he never combed it before. Has a happy perspective of some things but not all things. Hair brown looks black when wet. Brown eyes. Loves chicken and many other foods. He hates all that would threaten him or his friends. No one adopts him in the naruto world as he has no clan characteristics. And will befriend Naruto because of it and just as Naruto will go under the guldens of Jiryia. His specialty is ninjutsu and sealing jutsu. His element is wind and he will not use a second element. **

2**: this characters name is Jackie king. He is a boy. He is a well known basket ball player for their home team tall and fast. He and Jake have been friends since Jake moved to his home town two years ago. Nice kid age 7 only so he can get in to the academy. Doesn't eat much but will eat when offered. He has ambitions for he wants to take care of in the naruto world. A personality that changes. He is competitive quick to learn and is also jakes rival just like his other friend is. Black hair black eyes. At naruto world he is adopted by the uchiha for having a strong resembling to them. And later in the story danzo sees his potential and gives him a special set of sharingans that can turn on and off when he wants and will be discovered by Orochimaru and befriends Sasuke. His specialty is genjutsu and ninjutsu. His element is lighting and his second fire and his skin is black.**

3**: Eli win is the name of this character and he is not a girl in case you were asking. He is short for his age at about 4 feet and 6 inches tall. The weak one in the group but is getting stronger with Jake and Jackie. But he is the brains of the group if they are in trouble he can figure a way out. He and Jackie were friends before Jake came and they to become friends. He eats a little bit a time but gets done with food first. He is also the funny one of the group and does not hesitate to tell a joke when the time comes. He has black hair white eyes and is also given the baykugan by danzo for some unknown reason but will it be good or will it be bad and he can also deactivate it at will and because of this he is adopted in to the huyga clan. Eli will not let himself be thrown to the side lines by Jake and Jackie he pushes himself just as much as they do in order to keep up with their strength. He wears a simple black shirt a cameo jacket without sleeves and regular baggy pants. He is seen with potential by tusnade and befriends sakura. (Well someone had to.) His specialty is ninjutsu and tiajutsu. His element is earth and his second element is water but he has no need for either seeing as he **

Jtd: **so you see I gave them all a personality and something special about them. Jake having a bijuu in him. Jackie with the sharingan at his disposal. And Eli possessing the baykugan. And yes each will have an important part in this story so let's stop with the chit chat and say the disclaimer. And today's guest is the most famous hokage ever…**

Naruto: **jtd does not own naruto or naruto shipuden.**

Jtd: **thank you Naruto…. Wait how the hell did you get here I was going to have the fourth hokage do it!**

Naruto: **he told me to fill in for him.**

Jtd: **figures he didn't come I will have words with minato**.

Naruto**: oookkkaaaayy.**

Jtd: **ok get on with it.**

CHAPTER ONE.

On the date of the disaster one boy by the name Jake don was playing a game called naruto ultimate ninja storm 4 were you can be in there on there battles. Jake, Eli, and Jackie were on the first level of their multi player game and outside near all three houses a thunder storm was loose and on a war path.

**Yes mom I will go to bed after I'm done playing with my friends online on this cool new game**. Shouted a young boy to his mother. **Ok 10 more minutes until bed time and did you finish your home work?** Replied the mother. **Yes mom and I told you that an hour ago.** Said the boy. **Ok just wanted to make sure. **Said the mother. **Come on guys almost there we have to get the bells from kakashi.** Commanded the young boy into his head set. **We got in Jake don't worry I'll take him from behind you take him from the front and Jackie make sure he doesn't use a substitution jutsu on us.** Eli commanded. **Yeah we got him now I'll use the demon wind shuriken.** Announced Jake. **And I'll use fire ball jutsu on him.** Jackie replied. **Good I'll use those traps top block his escape routes.** Said Eli. Kakashi was now trapped between all of their moves in the game with nowhere to go. But he used substitution on each attack. **Jackie I said to make sure he did not do that!** Shouted Eli. **Sorry Eli he is to good for us but come on let's try again.** Said Jake. At the sound all surrounded the game kakashi. **Ok I'll use rasengan this time.** Jake being naruto said. **I'll use chidori.** Jackie said being sasuke. I'll **stay back to attack incase he uses the sub jutsu again.** Eli said. **Ok on the count of 3. 1. 2. 3!** Jake and Jackie rushed him with the rasengan and chidori. But missed as the game kakashi dogged them. Both hit the other instead of kakashi knocking them back. **Darn it kakashi why does the first level have to so hard?** Asked Jake.

**Men I don't know hey why not just rush him?** Asked Jake. **Why not everything else failed.** BOOM! Both heard thunder rore out their windows. **Dumb thunder.** Commented Jake. **Come on don't worry about it at least it didn't turn of your power or Wi-Fi did it.** Eli replied. **No it didn't I guess. **Jake said. **Okay on the count of three we charge at him and attack full power ok.** Said Jackie. **Deal.** Jake replied. **Ok but something's wrong why isn't he attacking us?** Asked Eli. **Beats me but don't worry about it.** Jack ordered.

**Okay at the count of three. **Jackie said. **1….2…..3!** He shouted. They all rushed about to hit him all at one time. But as they got closer outside there were 3 huge and fast bolt of lightning racing at each house. As they hit kakashi for the first time all three boys felt odd. Their controllers were now sparkling with the electricity they had just received. And at the same time a huge vortex appeared out of nowhere and swallowed the three up and as they were going away Jake screamed. **MOM DAD HELP!** And then nothing but a fallen controller was where he stood.

(Naruto world.)

The third hokage was just getting home after a long walk to the village hidden in the rocks. He was there to help them capture the four tails so they could seal him within a young man called roshi he would have stayed if they had not insisted he leave. As soon as he got home to his village he looked at a picture at the side of his wall it was one of him and naruto uzumaki. He had always wished that people would just be kind to naruto for he knew what happens to the young boy. Naruto get beaten and chased by mobs almost every day. The picture held the third hokage and naruto at his first day of the ninja academy. Naruto was so happy that day to be part of ninja world for the first time in his life. **Naruto I wish I could help you with the villagers I am so sorry for the pain they cause you.** Saratobi looked at the picture a little longer than decided to go to bed seeing as he has a big day tomorrow. What with all the paper work and all. But he did not expect what he saw when he got into his room. He widen his eyes as in front of him were three black swirling holes of darkness and as each hole diminished what he saw next was surprising even more than the portals as he now called them. Three little boys that couldn't be older than eight or seven years old.

(The portal.)

Jake felt pain all over his body he looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He widens his eyes as he saw his two best friends. All of a sudden all the pain he felt was directed at his gut. The pain he felt was something no seven year old should feel. He raised his shirt and looked at his gut to see a seal of some kind. He had seen it before on the naruto TV show it was the one naruto had only slightly different. Instead of all the points to the sides there were only four not nine. Jack gasped at the find. But shortly after the pain went away and he found himself going into a deep sleep.

(Hokage office.)

The old man never witnessed this kind of teleportation before the only ones he knew of are Minatos summoning and harashinma but dark portals he had never seen. He checked the boys to find out if they are alive or not. He moved steadily to the unmoving bodies not wanting to wake them if they were alive. He grabbed ones arm and looked for any sign of life. He breathed a sigh of relief when he had found what he was looking for. The boy he was checking had strange cloths ones he had not seen before. And hair that would make naruto's looks normal. He looked at the other two. Both had cloths weirder than the first boy. But more calmed hair. He then noticed something on the first boy's belly. He raised the shirt only to look at the gut in horror. (Ok tell me how many times this comes up in fan fiction) the old hokage saw a seal on his gut. But not just any seal the four tails seal. No what had happened to this boy. Asked the old hokage to no one. He then ran out to the window and yelled at the top of his lungs. **Anbu come quick I need your help with transportation.** Just then three Anbu men walked into the hokage office. **Anbu I need you to take these three to the hospital and watch them carefully**. Commanded the old hokage.

All three Anbu nodded and went to pick up the kids just as they left the old man could have swore he heard one of the kids say help.

**Wait!** Shouted the hokage to the Anbu. He rushed over to the boy and kneeled down in front of him. Boy are you ok? He asked in a soft whisper. **WH-where am I**. asked the boy. **You are in konahagaru young man.** Saratobi replied with a smile that the boy was awake. **Hahaha very funny old man but where am I really?** He asked again. **I assure you that you are in the village hidden within the leaves young boy.** The hokage tried again **Dude stop that's imposable**. Said the strange boy who was now starting to open his eyes. **WHAT THE HEAK!** Shouted the boy. (No cursing he's only 7.) **Calm down boy what is your name.** Asked the hokage. **YOURS FIRST OLD MAN!** He shouted back. (He just woke up and the first thing he saw were three tall men in mask and a old man with what looked like a chine's robe and hat with a symbol on it.)

**My name is Saratobi and I am the hokage of the village hidden within the leaves konahagaru or konoha for short.** He announced. **Now young man may I ask for your name?** He asked. **M-my n-name I-is Jake.** He answered shocked. **And the name of your friends.** He asked. The now known Jake looked at the two boys he was pointing to. **Jackie! Eli!** He said confused. **Oh so" Jake" you know these two also. Well yes my best friends.** Jake replied. **Well which is Jackie and which is Eli?** Said the old man. **Jackie is the black one over there. The short one is Eli.** Said the boy forgetting the pain he had. **Ok when they awake I will talk to all of you and we will settle this in the calmest fashion possible.** **But first tell me what nation are you from?** _**Nation oh he means one of the great nations I think I'll have to lie to him maybe say that I'm from the fire nation. **_Jack though. **Well say it boy.** The old man said calmly. **THE FIER NATION SIR!** Jack screamed aloud. **Please don't lie to your elder's young man. I know you're not from here because of your cloths how you were surprised to be in konoha and because of how you got here.** He said as if he expected to hear that from the boy. **Oh crude busted.** The boy said. **Now will you please?** Asked the old man clearly not that happy. **Ok my friends and I are…. Orphans that were traveling to get here that's why I was surprised to be here and the cloths are a mixture of what nations we have been to and as for how we got here I have no darn clue.** Jack answered.

AN: **ok this seems like a nice place to stop. I hope you all like it I know I do and please if you have any ideas for the story just leave a comment I'll get back to you on how I think about it oh and be nice about this story I am still a bit new to writing…. What? Will the hokage except the answer or will he know it for the lie it is figure it out next time one new world new hope Ok so bye until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **hello all it is me the awesome amazing spectacular ultimate...**

Saratobi: **ok we get it your great so stop using spider-man references**.

Jtd**: fine I'm jtd and today joining us is the third hokage the one we were all sad to see… CRAP YOU DON'T KNOW YET!**

Saratobi: **know what?**

Jtd: **noting nothing.**

Saratobi**: fine I will believe you for now.**

Jtd: **(thank god)**

Kami**: (you're welcome.)**

Jtd**: (HEY WRONG UNIVERSE NAMEKIAN and I pray to one god.)**

Kami**: (fine be that way.)**

Jtd: **ok so Hiruzen Saratobi. Will you do the pleasure of saying the disclaimer now?**

Saratobi: **fine. Now listen young ones I will say this once and once only jtd dose in no way own naruto neither does he own naruto shipuden.**

Jtd: **(oh and for thanks for Kami I have to say it for dbz now. I don't own dbz or that baka [idiot] namekian.)**

Jtd: **so enjoy this chapter and I hope it's a big one maybe 5,000 words or a bit more or less….. YOLO.**

Ch 2: explanation. Debate for the kids.

**A mix huh?** Asked the kind hokage. **Y-yes a mix.** Jack said hoping that was a good answer. **Well seeing as you are in a foreign land you do not know of I can understand your fear. I will take your answer for now. **The third said giving a knowing smile. Jack may be young but by no means is he a big idiot like some see him. He knew the old man saw straight threw his lie But was confused by why he had not say anything. Well I can see your doing fine. **I will tell the ANBU to take you and your friends to the medic ninjas of konoha.** Said the third Hokage. **Ok sir and can I say it is a real honor to …. Aaaggghhhh**! Jack shouted for new found pain came over him but it was mostly his gut that hurt him. As he slammed face first to floor the old man said. **Well this is to be expected from kids with your injuries. Anbu COME AND TACK HIM TO THE MIDECS AT ONCE!** Shouted the old hokage.

As if by magic the Anbu gathered in less than a second. And this scared the shit out of Jack. I mean come on five of them just appeared out of thin air. **Yes lord third.** Said the tallest of them all. The man came up to jack and used both arms to carry the boy to a hospital. The others started to go towards the still unconscious kids. By now jack passed out from the pain. Suddenly a strange seal showed up on his stomach. The Anbu black opps officer stood there in complete shock this was the seal of the host of the four tailed beast. He stood there pale face. (You can't see it because of the mask.) **Hey buddy what the hold**… he said in mid sentence as he saw the seal. **LORD THIRD COME QUICK.** The old man came out with a worried look on his face. Lord third check this out it's the four tails seal. Informed the unnamed Anbu. **Hmmm….. WHAT THE SEAL!** Shouted the old man in complete shock. (he saw it but forgot.) **Lord third with all due respect we already have the nine tailed best here in konoha we don't need a new demon host. **The leader of the Anbu suggested. **We do have one tailed best but we cannot ignore these kids**. Replied the hokage. **Then what shall we do with them?** Asked the Anbu. **We will let all of them become citizens of are village. **The old kage said. **Yes lord now we will take them to the hospital. The Anbu said before disappearing  
**

**AN: well I know you did not want it to end this quick but this is only a preview to a new story I will make in a couple of months or so no clear date and just do you know there will be another story that I have been hoping to do and that story will be my main focus until I'm done with it witch mean about a couple of years or so later. This story is where naruto after the fight with sasuke gets sucked into the world of the early years of Ben 10 which means when he's 10 years old at the start of it all. So any way this story won't go on for some time.**


End file.
